Change is good, right Part 1
by nuineko
Summary: So I've been in a huge Final Fantasy 7 mood lately and with that being said I decided to write a story. Each story is 5 pages long and the story takes place after Advent Children the Final Fantasy 7 movie. Change is a foot of our favorite gang, whether someone is changing for the good, meeting someone you love and being reunited. Lots of humor is involved. Comment!


So I've been in a huge Final Fantasy 7 mood lately and with that being said I decided to write a story. Each story is 5 pages long and the story takes place after Advent Children the Final Fantasy 7 movie. Change is a foot of our favorite gang, some may like it and some of them may not like the change. Just give me a heads up of what you guys think.

"Change is good, right"

_Months after the battle between Yazoo, Loz, Kadaj, and Sephiroth the city, Edge was turned over in the hands of, Rufus Shinra. As president, he would like to make the city of Edge better. During his visit here, he would like to make this city a better place for his citizens. As of now, the city is still under construction and everyone is helping out too. I can agree with Rufus, the city, Edge is bleak and grey. Let's forget about the past and transform it to something better! _

-Tifa Lockhart

The long brown haired lady looked up from her book to gaze at the time. "Cloud should be returning soon." She looks at the table and watches Marlene and Denzel doodle in their drawing pads.

"Tifa. Look what I drew." Marlene smiled showing the long legged fighter what she drew.

"It looks amazing, Marlene." She smiled. _After the battle, everything is calm around the city again. No one is ever sick from the Geostigma thanks to Aerith. No one was picking fights with each other. It's amazing how much people can change when the world is being threatened. Everyone is in such a good mood and not only that, the city is slowly improving into a bright and colorful place. _

The sound of a motorcycle engines roars behind her shop, Denzel jumps up from his seat and looks out the window. "Cloud! Cloud is back!" he gave Tifa and Marlene a huge smile. The kids ran to the back to meet Cloud. As soon as the blonde male opened the door, kids jumped toward him.

"Cloud!" they screamed. Cloud chuckled and patted their heads smiling down at them. Tifa walks slowly towards the door and watches them.

_Even Cloud has changed and….that's a good sign. I'm glad he's doing better than he was before._ The Ex-Soldier looks up at the beautiful brunette. "Hey, Tifa." He waved.

"Welcome back, Cloud." She gave him a smile.

"Cloud, you should see the picture Marlene and I drew." Denzel grinned.

"Haha just one second, okay, Denzel." Cloud walked inside and into the bathroom. The kids sat at the table and waited for him. Even the kids were excited that Cloud was happy. Tifa walked towards the bathroom and knocks.

"Cloud, are you hungry?" Not a word, but she can hear the faucet water run and the sound of his hands clap together. The door opens and he steps out of the bathroom drying his hands.

"Yeah. I barely had anything to eat today."

Tifa huffed. "Why didn't you tell me you didn't have a meal ready for work? I didn't mind cooking you something."

"Sorry. I was in a rush. I had to drop by Midgar to speak to Rufus." He said putting the towel back on the iron rod.

"Oh."

"I'll talk to you later about it. You have nothing to worry." He walked by putting his hand on her shoulder. Tifa had no idea what was going. She decided to save her questions for later and prepare lunch for them. In the bar, Cloud sits with Marlene and Denzel to look at their drawings. Tifa was amazed at how much he had changed. She shook her head, dodging developed tears that was rising in her eyes and got busy cooking a meal.

"So what would you guys like to have?" She smiled placing both hands on the table.

"May we have tacos?" Marlene asked politely.

"We don't have any of the ingredients to make it. I'm sorry, sweetie."

"Ever since the construction of the city you've been low on food. Do we need to go shopping, Tifa?" Cloud recommended.

"I'm afraid so. Not only it was the reconstruction, but I haven't had any customers in here lately." She put her hand on her chin worried.

"Will everything be okay, Tifa?" asked Denzel.

Tifa shook her head. "Everything will be fine." She opened the refrigerator and there was nothing in there. This was bad. "How about we order pizza?" The kids cheered while she reaches for the phone. When she was done ordering, Cid came in the bar with Shera.

"Hello young'uns." He waved with that goofy smile. Cloud turned around and nodded.

"Hi, Cid and Shera. How are you guys today?" Tifa walked toward them.

"Everything is going fantastic." Shera smiled as she put her left hand on her cheek revealing her engagement ring.

"You're engaged!" Tifa shouted in surprised.

"Congratulations." Cloud responded.

"I'm so happy for you both."

"Thank you, Tifa. He finally proposed to me, after all these years." Shera blushed.

"Well, I wanted to settle down and wait until the world would cool its fu-." He stops as he remembered there were kids in the room. "We wanted to wait until everything was calm." He said folding his arms. Tifa laughed.

"Is everything okay?" Cloud as getting straight to the point.

"Oh yeah, we just wanted to drop by and invite you all to our engagement party." Cid threw his hands in the air excited.

"When is it?"

"Next Friday. Is that okay for you two?"

"I can let my boss know in a bit." Cloud said looking through his phone for his number.

"I'm sure I won't be busy by that time." Tifa looked away at the bar and sighed.

"What's the matter?" The older man, questioned. Tifa looked worried and told them the truth.

"I haven't gotten any customers since the construction of the city. I don't know if it's because of the city being renewed or is there a new shop in town."

"That's a bunch of bull. I don't think there is a place in this dump that can beat your amazing bar, Tif. You can believe that." Cid folded his arms. "I be damned if there is. If so, I would burn it down, down to the ground."

The kids laughed at the silly pilot and joined Tifa by her side. "We're with you Tifa. Whatever happens, we will be right here with you." Said Denzel hugging her arm.

"Thank you."

Cloud begins to call his boss and ask for permission off for next Friday. He got the day off and was quite relieved. He turned around to face his friends. "I got the day off for your engagement party." He said closing his flip phone.

"Good because if you couldn't make I would run you over with the Shera." He chuckled.

Shera gazes at her watch. "Oops! 3:20pm Cid and I need to swing by the bakery to get a cake ready for order."

"Mm okay. It was nice seeing you guys again and congrats." Tifa waved

"Thank you."

"Hey, Tifa try not to worry about the bar 'ight. It'll be fine, girlie." Cid added and walked away with his fiancé. Tifa nodded staying positive.

"Tifa." Cloud stepped behind her. She turned around to face him. "I'm going to step out to take a look at my bike, okay. Denzel, would you like to join me." He looked down at Denzel.

"You bet!"

Denzel and Cloud stepped outside and Tifa sat at the bar with Marlene. "Are you okay Tifa?" the young girl looked worried at her adult friend.

"Yeah, I wonder if Cloud would propose to me now that everything is calm." She pondered.

"That would be wonderful! Can I be the flower girl?" her eyes lit up.

"Always." Tifa gave her a side hug.

Outside the shop, Cloud and Denzel close Fenrir hood and sit on the steps. The two males look up at the sky as they can see the white clouds flying over slowly. "It's peaceful." Cloud whispered.

"Hmm." Denzel looked at Cloud

"It's peaceful here in Edge for once. You can even smell flowers."

"Do you think change is good, Cloud?"

"Yeah, all for the better and for the people you care for, right." Denzel nodded. "I hate to say it, but I don't think Tifa would get any customers for a while. It's bad for her bar. No money and everything will be shut down."

"Is there something we can do?"

"I have something planned, but you have to keep it a secret. Eventually I will tell her the news—maybe tonight."

Denzel thought to himself and got an idea. "Hey, Cloud what if you and Tifa go on a date tonight. Maybe then you can tell her the news that way."

Cloud stood up along with Denzel following him. "That's a good idea. Thank you, Denzel." Cloud and Denzel walk in the bar and see the pizzas boxes being put on the table.

"Pizza is here." Tifa announced. As soon as the boys was about to dig in, Tifa closed the box in front of them. "Nah ah ahhh. You two have been around Fenrir, wash your hands first before you touch any food."

"Yes, mom." Cloud joked at her. Tifa giggled, pushed his shoulder and Cloud almost tripped on Denzel from her push. Finally, they sat together and ate their meal. Cloud gazes at Tifa for she was worried about her shop. He took the courage to ask her, in front of the children. "Would you like to go on a date with me tonight, Tifa?"

No words. She didn't hear a word he said. She was spaced out. "Tifa?" Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"Tifa?" Marlene looked at her. Not a word and no eye contact. Denzel slowly poked at her arm and Tifa jumped out of her seat.

"Yes!"

Cloud, Marlene, and Denzel was shocked about Tifa's behavior. She looked around the table and seen her friends look at her in worry. "Tifa, Cloud asked you a question." Denzel finally responded.

"He did. Cloud, I'm sorry." She blushed as she sat slowly in her seat.

"It's okay-"he paused. "I was wondering if you would like to go out tonight."

Tifa eyed the ex-SOLDIER and blush presented on her cheeks. "As a date?" Cloud nodded and smiled at her. "Sure. I could use an outing. I'll call Yuffie and ask if she can baby sit."

"Could try Cid and Shera since they are already in town. It'll be nice to experience babysitting before they have a child." Cloud wiped the pizza grease from his mouth with a napkin.

"That's a great idea!" The monk gave Cid a phone call to give them the news and they accept her request. Tonight she has a date with her childhood friend. Despite her worries of her bar, she was pretty excited about going on a date with Cloud. What's more so of him even asking her!


End file.
